1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems, and more particularly, collaborative filtering and recommender systems.
2. Background
Recommender systems are becoming widely used in e-commerce business activities. For example, systems that make personalized recommendations are used as a marketing tool to turn “window shoppers” into buyers, increase cross-sells and up-sells, and deepen customer loyalty. Recommender systems allow e-commerce operators to take advantage of customer databases to provide valuable personalized service to customers.
Current recommender systems can make generic recommendations to customers, but they do not take into account many of the business rules that merchandisers wish to implement, such as “don't recommend an item that is out of stock,” “don't recommend an item from a category that the customer has not selected,” “don't recommend items that are not in season,” or “don't recommend inappropriate items to minors.” In other words, current recommender systems base recommendations solely on the customer preference data.
Existing recommender systems allow only the simplest form of filtering, and they do it one of two ways, prefiltering or postfiltering.
Prefiltering requires a constraint system that discovers acceptable items and then submits all discovered items to a prediction system that makes recommendations from this subset. Prefiltering has some serious practical limitations, however. For example, gathering the list of acceptable items is difficult to accomplish efficiently as the list of acceptable items may be very large since it is selected from the whole item catalog.
Postfiltering also requires a system to filter the recommendation list. Postfiltering requires that the recommendation system produce more recommendations than actually required. The oversized list is passed to a constraint system, which then removes unacceptable items. Although postfiltering may avoid the problem of having to select items from a large list, it may fail to provide recommendations if the postfiltering eliminates all items.